Opposites Attract
by CrazyAndInLove
Summary: Hermione and Draco find themselves oddly attracted to each other at the beginning of their 7th year. Could Draco's sudden abandonment of Voldemort bring more problems to their blossoming relationship than expected? Rated M for possible sexual content.
1. Unanswered Questions

.Chapter One.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

Hermione Granger was preparing herself for a vigorous study session by the fire of her Head Girl/Boy common room. She was honored of course and didn't expect anything less of herself to become head girl. The only problem she had was with the choice of the head boy: none other than Draco Malfoy. He wasn't giving her any trouble at all. He hadn't called her a mudblood, or any other insult for that matter, for a very long time. And that was the problem. His outright civility had driven her to the end of her wits to try and figure out why. The year had just begun and Hermione found herself dwelling on thoughts of him more and more often. Not thoughts of how much she hated him, but thoughts of how much he had changed. Ever since Draco showed up at 12 Grimauld Place one warm summer night, nothing has been the same. The self-proclaimed worshipper of Voldemort just switched sides without a word. Hermione thought it was strange and didn't welcome him with open arms. She had to admit though, she was attracted to him.

She settled in an armchair by the warm fire and began to read her N.E.W.T. level transfiguration text book. She was deeply immersed in her reading and didn't notice the subject of her worries walk in through the portrait hole.

"Good evening, Granger." He said with a nod toward her direction.

"Oh," Hermione said looking up from her book. "Hello Malfoy." She said with a small smile.

'_Oh Merlin_, _her smile is so beautiful.'_ he thought, not noticing the small smile that was tugging at his lips as he continued to stare at Hermione.

"Malfoy? Helloooo?" Hermione said trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled and looked away, embarrassed.

Hermione yawned and stretched revealing her midriff which made Draco squirm considerably. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. Good Nite Malfoy." Hermione said as she skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Nite," Draco whispered. '_Ugh, that went nicely. Great job Draco Malfoy for making a complete fool of yourself tonight.'_ Draco wandered up to his bedroom that was directly across the hall from Hermione's. He tossed his clothes aside and gathered up his toiletries for a quick shower. He walked into the large marble bathroom in only his midnight blue boxers and nearly dropped his things when he heard a scream.

"Malfoy! Do you care to knock?" Hermione yelled while trying to cover up her intimate areas. She was bathing in the granite tub big enough for two when Malfoy intruded upon her bath.

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry," Draco stuttered as his cheeks burned crimson. He had not expected her to be in there and he sidled his way out of the bathroom before he could do anymore damage. Hermione's face was overcome by a ravaging blush at the site of him in his boxers. She dried herself off and quickly charmed her hair into rather disheveled looking bun. She stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel and quickly ran to her room trying to avoid Malfoy.

"I swear, why didn't they give the head girl and boy separate baths?" She wondered aloud as she got dressed.

Draco sat on his bed meanwhile, mortified at the thought that he almost saw Hermione naked. He shook his head to clear it before more sinful thoughts popped into his head. A couple minutes later, he knocked on the bathroom door again just to be sure to avoid any accidents and there was no answer. He timidly peek around the door just to make sure and when he saw the bathroom was clear, he quickly jumped in the shower for a quick rinse. He got out, wrapped the towel around his waist and left to go to his room. Hermione was down in the common room gathering her transfiguration book when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up in curiosity and saw Draco's near naked self walk out of the bathroom. Her breathe hitched in her throat. His chiseled abs and defined back were enough to make her want to attack him right then and there. Draco walked towards his room when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned and saw Hermione wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open at the sight of him.

"Close your mouth Hermione. You're starting to drool a little bit." He smirked playfully. Hermione glared back.

"I most certainly am not drooling." She declared, wiping the sides of her mouth just to make sure. Draco smiled and made his way back to his room. Hermione's knees felt like they were about to give out so she fell back on the couch. His keen gray eyes were mesmerizing and she couldn't stop thinking about how defined his muscles were. _'Quidditch does the body good.'_ she grinned to herself and went to bed.

Hermione awoke the next day when a ray of sunlight hit her face. She groaned and mumbled and rolled out of her scarlet and gold four poster bed. She stumbled her way down the stairs in the white tank top and pink pajama sweats to find Draco already brewing some coffee.

"Mmmm…that smells so good." Hermione announced.

"Here you go Miss Granger," Draco teased while bowing and presenting her a cup of fresh hazelnut coffee.

"Why thank you Mr. Malfoy." Hermione laughed. Together they sat at the little kitchen table (perks of being a head) and read the Daily Prophet in silence while they sipped at their coffee. Draco couldn't concentrate. Having Hermione in such close vicinity made him nervous and he noticed that his hands were clammy. He studied her face and came to admire her hazel eyes, smooth skin, and soft honey brown hair. He turned away before she could notice him staring at her.

Hermione was also a nervous wreck. She pretended to be interested in the column she was reading; something about Quidditch which automatically shut her off. She looked out the window to see two figures zooming around the quidditch pitch. She instantly knew who they were. The flaming red and black hair was a dead give away.

"Oh Ron and Harry are up early practicing." she commented vaguely. Draco looked out the window,

"Oh, yes. I should be doing that as well. I've been getting out of shape lately." Draco frowned.

"I didn't notice," Hermione whispered to herself.

"Sorry, what?" Draco asked.

'_Oh shit, he heard me! The last thing I need right now is for Draco to think that I'm hitting on him.'_ she thought nervously. She quickly blew it off.

"Oh nothing Draco." she immediately regretted what she said. His eyes perked up a bit when she said his first name and she blushed slightly.

"Allright _Hermione_." he smiled and left the table and went to his room. He emerged a couple minutes later in his top of the line riding gear and the most expense broom on the face of the planet-of course.

"Oh, I'm going down to the pitch so I can get Harry and Ron for breakfast. Can I walk down with you?" She asked surprised at her sudden boldness. Draco smiled widely and of course obliged. "Great, lemme go change and I'll be right down." Hermione ran up the stairs and threw on revealing spaghetti strap and some jean shorts. She quickly bounded down the stairs to meet Draco in the common room before departing towards the pitch.

'_She looks so…beautiful.'_ Draco thought to himself. He got off the couch and extended an arm playfully towards Hermione. "Shall we Madame?" He asked properly.

"Of course," Hermione smiled and took his arm. They made their way down into the entrance hall arm in arm while making light conversations about life and whatnot. The finally reached the pitch and she motioned for Harry and Ron to come join her not remembering that she was still attached to Draco's arm. Harry and Ron landed and eyed their friend with suspicion at the close contact with Draco.

"Well, I must be going." Draco said as he sensed the tension. He took Hermione's hand and brought it to his lips for a brief moment. "Good day," he bid, mounted his broom and kicked off. Ron was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Hermione! What…how…ferret?" he stuttered on the verge of combustion.

"Ron, he was just being friendly. Don't blow this out of proportion." Hermione replied calmly. Inside, her mind was reeling at Draco's show of affection and strangely, she wanted more. Her stomach did a gymnastics routine while she tried to convince Ron and Harry not too attack Draco.

"Come on you guys, let's eat eh? I know that you don't pass up food." She quickly stated. The boys soon forgot all about Draco's odd behavior and were now focused on stuffing their mouths with as much food in the shortest amount of time.

'_Boys will be boys.'_ Hermione thought as she took one last look at Draco flying about the quidditch field before she headed in. Draco's hands were still sweating from his encounter with her and his heart has not stopped beating at such a fast rate. He had no clue why he kissed her hand but it felt right. He saw her glance up at him as she walked away with her friends and he blushed at the feelings that were gathering inside of him.

Review Review Review please! Please don't attack me. This is my first attempt.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter Two.

Over the next couple of weeks, Draco and Hermione's friendship blossomed at the dismay of Harry and Ron. They looked outright delirious and shot looks of cold blooded murder at Draco whenever possible. All this didn't matter to Draco. Having Hermione's friendship was all that mattered to him and his spirit soared whenever he was near her. Things between the two were merely friendship until one chilly November evening.

Hermione was trying to concentrate on her potions assignment but thoughts of a certain blond-haired boy kept popping in her mind. She slowly allowed herself to drift into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of Draco clouding her mind. Draco slipped out of his room to grab a quick snack when he saw Hermione peacefully napping on the couch. He stopped and just took in the site of her-the way her hair fell into her face, her soft pink lips, and her delicately tan skin. Her blanket had slipped off and some of her cleavage was showing which caused Draco to blush. He quietly tiptoed over to her and covered her once more. His fingers brushed ever so slightly against her shoulder and her hazel eyes fluttered open to meet his icy gray ones.

"Malfoy?" she inquired sleepily.

"Call me Draco." he whispered in her ear. Goosebumps erupted all over her body as his warm sultry breathe caressed her skin. She smiled genuinely up at him.

"Draco," she stated, "Call me Hermione." she smiled. He nodded in understanding and made to get up off the couch to let Hermione sleep.

"Draco, please stay." she pleaded with her eyes full of hope. Without another word, Draco settled himself behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. He felt her tense up at first but after a couple of moments, she relaxed into his strong embrace. Her eyes fell shut and she was again overcome by sleep, this time with a small smile. Draco looked down upon her and he couldn't believe it. Here he was, lying next to the girl of his dreams. He carefully brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"Good nite my love." he whispered in her ear. All was right in Draco's mind as he drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had ever encountered.

00000000000000000000

Hermione awoke the next day in the arms of Draco Malfoy. At first, she was scared because she didn't remember inviting his company last night. Her thoughts finally collected and she smiled at his presence. She turned to face him. She smiled adoringly at his innocent features. His supple pink lips were slightly open and his wispy blond hair lay scattered about his handsome face.

"Good Morning Draco" she whispered in his ear. Draco awoke but didn't open his eyes.

"Good morning Hermione," he smiled. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead tenderly. He opened his eyes and smiled at the now blushing, but positively beaming Hermione.

"How about some breakfast beautiful?" he asked while carefully stroking her hair. She nodded happily and got up to take a shower. Draco slowly clambered off the couch and called Dobby into the common room.

"Good morning Master Malfoy," Dobby trembled reverently with a bow. Draco got down to Dobby's level and bid him a good morning.

"Dobby, could you send up some breakfast for me and the lovely head girl?" he asked kindly.

"Of co..cou..course master!" Dobby stuttered excitedly.

"Good, and make it special." Draco winked. Dobby left with a pop and Draco settled himself into the couch again and started a fire with his wand. A few minutes later, Dobby reappeared with a tray of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and anything else anyone could ever ask for. He also revealed a bouquet of fresh pink roses.

"For the head girl," Dobby squeaked.

"Good man Dobby! This is perfect." Draco exclaimed. Dobby nodded and with a pop, disappeared again. Hermione stumbled out of the shower enveloped in thoughts of Draco. She wanted nothing more to be more than friends with him but she shook her head sorrowfully. "He doesn't want me. He's out of my league." she whispered to herself sadly. She quickly got dressed and jogged down the stairs to meet Draco.

"Mmm, it looks wonderful!" she exclaimed while eying the feast hungrily.

"These," Draco said presenting the roses," are for you."

"Oh Draco!" she gasped, "They're beautiful!" she beamed. She threw her arms around his neck in thanks and lingered there for a while taking in his scent. She pulled away to find his hands still wrapped around the small of her back. He leaned in and Hermione knew what was about to take place. His lips met hers softly and she smiled into the kiss. He licked his lips playfully across hers and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Her heart soared. So many pent emotions of love and desire were all released in this moment. She held his face with her small hands and kissed him back. They stood utterly enveloped in each other for a couple lingering moments. They broke for air and Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes. His raw emotions were clearly visible in his soft gray eyes. He had never experienced such a heartfelt kiss. He knew in this moment that he had to have her for himself.

"Hermione," he whispered while gazing into her loving hazel eyes. "Be my girl?" he asked with a voice full of hope. Hermione smiled softly.

"Of course Draco." she whispered back. Draco had the biggest smile plastered onto his face. He drew her in for a hug and whispered, "Let's eat." They settled in for large breakfast and ate in a blissful silence. They sat together on the couch after a satisfying breakfast and talked of themselves and asked questions to get to know each other.

"Are you an only child?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes, I dare say that another Malfoy would wreck havoc at Hogwarts." he smiled gently. Hermione giggled femininely. She laid her head on his defined chest and asked another question that plagued her thoughts.

"What about you parents? What will they think of me?" she inquired softly. Draco frowned at the question. He inwardly wrestled with the question debating whether or not he should reveal the answer to her. Hermione opened her mouth to apologize about her sensitive question but Draco cut her off.

"They're dead." He said blankly. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and sorrow.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I should have never brought it up." she replied sadly. She hugged him tighter as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Don't be." he whispered. "I had to tell you sometime. Their death is the whole reason I joined the order. I was living under my father's tyranny and constant pressure to become a death eater. We constantly fought at my mother's expense. She loved me and she pleaded with my father to spare me of his fate. He was angered severely and he…he killed her." Draco hung his head in sadness. Tears were flowing from his beautiful eyes and Hermione reached up to brush them away.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I don't know what else to say." tears were now steadily making their way down her face. Draco continued his story.

"My father was killed by Voldemort. He had failed a couple missions and Voldemort had enough." he hissed in disgust. "After my father's death, all of our family possessions passed down to me since I was of age. I had no idea what to do with myself. I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort came after me too. That's when I turned to the order for refuge." he murmured. He looked down and saw the tears flowing from Hermione's eyes. His heart was touched. No one besides his mother had ever cried on his behalf before. He leaned down to kiss her tears away and held her close.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were puzzled at Hermione's absence from breakfast.

"The ferret was gone too," Ron snarled vehemently. "If he lays one finger on her I'll…arggg!" he cried in defeat. Harry laid his hands on Ron shoulders consolingly.

"Come on mate, let's go up and check on her. Maybe she's just not feeling well." Harry and Ron made their way up to the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. Harry silently pleaded with the Gods for a perfectly innocent explanation of why Hermione wasn't at breakfast-for Ron and Draco's sake. When they reached the painting of an elegant princess, they stated the password.

"Amore Sbocciante" Ron stated rather dully. The portrait swung open to reveal the warm common room and Draco and Hermione in each other's arms talking peacefully. Ron furious to say the least.

"You bastard! How dare you touch her?!" Ron screamed as he ran towards Draco with a fist raised. Hermione looked up in surprise and screamed with fright.

"Weasel, you shall not raise your fist in front of a lady." Draco hissed as he stood to shield Hermione from view. Ron was slightly taller than Draco but Draco was far more built. Cold grey eyes clashed with electric blue ones as they stared at each other with disgust. Ron finally turned from Draco to look at Hermione who was cowering behind Draco.

"Hermione! Why are you associating with the likes of him?!" he snarled with a voice full of hate.

"How could you do this to Harry and I!?" He bellowed as his face turned the shade of his hair.

"You stupid-"Ron was violently cut off by Draco's fist.

"You WILL NOT talk to her that way Weasel!" Draco declared as he and Ron continued to fight on the common room floor. The outburst sent Hermione into a fit of tears. Harry, who had been merely an observer rushed to Hermione's side.

"Shhhh, it will be ok. They're just being boys." He whispered as he took her into his arms.

"I don't want any of them to get hurt." Hermione sobbed. "Please stop them," she pleaded with despair. Harry nodded and took out his wand.

"Immobulus!" Harry bellowed as he pointed his wands to the tumble of blond and red hair. The two men froze involuntarily. Their eyes still glared daggers at each other but their bodies no longer were allowed to inflict damage. Hermione quickly stepped over to the two boys with rage in her expression.

"Ronald Weasley! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! You have no right to barge in here and just attack me about my decisions!" She screamed on the brink of explosion with fury. "I want you out of my room now, Ron! And don't you dare talk to me again unless there is an apology involved!" She muttered "Finite Incantatum" bitterly and kept her wand trained on Ron has he stalked out of the portrait hole. Harry apologized for his friend's actions and ran out of the room to find him. Hermione turned her attention to Draco who was still frozen.

"Finite Incantatum" she whispered. "Draco, I'm so sorry about Ron. He can be a real git sometimes." she apologized.

Draco pulled himself off the floor and was sporting a bloody lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Upon spotting his injuries, Hermione ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he had no right to call you names and I was defending you. No one calls my girlfriend stupid." He smiled at her. He liked the sound of that. '_My girlfriend._' he thought in wonder.

Hermione wiped the blood from his mouth and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you." she smiled.


End file.
